Ruinfinnel
by ShivaElv
Summary: Ein Elb erwacht in Mittelerde, doch kann sich an nichts, außer seinem Namen erinnern.
1. Kapitel1

**Disclaimer: (Fast) alles gehört Tolkien. Ruinfinnel gehört mir. **

**Warnung: In diesem Kapitel noch nichts.**

Leise pfiff der Wind an diesem Tag. Es schien, als wolle er jene Gestalt aufwecken, am Rande eines Flusses lag, regungslos. Ein Außenstehender hätte ihn vermutlich für tot gehalten, denn er starrte blicklos zum Himmel. Doch ein weiterer Windhauch legte die feurig leuchtende Haarpracht zur Seite, und enthüllte die spitzen Ohren. Wie ein See aus Lava breitete der Wind die Haare um den Elben herum aus. Dann durchbrach dieser das melodische Pfeifen des Windes mit einem scharfen Atemzug.

Sein Blick wurde klarer, und er schloss die Augen, nur um sie einige Momente darauf wieder zu öffnen.

Langsam erhob er sich ein Stück um dann mit den Händen in das kühle Wasser zu tauchen, das kostbare Nass herauszuschöpfen und sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

Dann stand er auf und starrte schweigend in das Wasser, bis sich die Wellen geglättet hatten und er sein Spiegelbild erkennen konnte. Ein schlanker, aber Hochgewachsener Elb sah ihm aus leuchtend grünen Augen entgegen, gekleidet in einen dunklen Umhang, unter dem der braune Stoff einer Tunika hervorschaute. Seine roten Haare tanzten wie Feuer  im Wind.

„Ruinfinnel."

 Wie von selbst entsprang dieser Name seinen Lippen. Fast erschrak er als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. Es war ihm genauso fremd, wie sein Aussehen, und die Umgebung, in der er aufgewacht war.

Dennoch war er froh, zumindest seinen Namen zu wissen. Vielleicht würde er im Laufe der Zeit etwas  über seine Vergangenheit erfahren, denn so angestrengt er auch darüber nachdachte, seine Erinnerungen reichten nicht weiter als bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er an dem Ufer des Flusses aufgewacht war.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört Ruinfinnel. Mittelerde, Elben, und so weiter gehört Tolkien. Geschichte ist AU.**

**Warnung:  Böse Erinnerungen, verletzter Elb …**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Bedächtig schaute er sich um.  Sanft plätscherte der Fluss dahin. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich. In den Bäumen konnte er einige Vögel ausmachen, die fröhlich zwitschernd umher schwirrten. Hinter dem Horizont sah er dunklen Rauch aufsteigen.

Sein erster Gedanke war, hinzueilen um nachzusehen, was dort geschehen war. Vielleicht war dort jemand, der Hilfe benötigte.

Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, warnte ihn davor, diesen Weg einzuschlagen.

Er entschloss sich schließlich dazu, dem warnenden Gefühl zu folgen und begann langsam,  dem Lauf des Flusses zu folgen, ungewiss an welchem Ort er letztlich eintreffen würde.

Erst als er ein paar Meter gegangen war, registrierte er den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Seite. Reflexartig drückte er seine Hand dagegen, um diesen zu dämpfen, aber er pochte nur noch schlimmer. Schmerzverzerrt sah er n seiner Seite herunter, sah das Blut auf seiner Hand und keuchte erschrocken. Nun dämmerte ihm auch, weshalb er solange dort gelegen hatte. Vermutlich hatte ihn jemand verletzt und liegen gelassen, weil er ihn für tot hielt.

Innerlich war Ruinfinnel fast dankbar dafür. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was hätte sein können, wenn man ihn mitgenommen hätte.

Als er sich an die hässlichen Kreaturen erinnerte, dessen Bezeichnung ihm nicht einfiel, atmete er erleichtert auf. Nicht etwa, weil es schöne Erinnerungen waren, sondern weil er sich überhaupt an etwas erinnerte.

Er schloss die Augen,  nochmals versuchend eine weitere Erinnerung hervorzurufen.

Verschwommen sah er erneut die hässlichen Wesen, mit glutroten Augen und fletschenden Zähnen. Plötzlich schlug er entsetzt mit einem Schrei die Augen auf.

Stoßweise atmend sah er zu den Bäumen, dem Fluss, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch das Bild des Elben, den er gesehen hatte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Er wusste, ohne bei ihm zu sein, dass dieser nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Zu entsetzt, hatten diese Augen ihn angesehen,  zu schwer waren die Verletzungen, als das Schwert aus ihm herauskam, und sich drehte.  

Ruinfinnel schüttelte erneut den Kopf, um diese Erinnerung loszuwerden. Er wollte sich erinnern, an vieles,  doch diese schrecklichen Bilder wollte er nicht sehen.

Noch einmal glitt sein Blick zurück, hin zum Rauch am Horizont.

Nein, er konnte keinem dort helfen, es war zu spät. Nun konnte er nur noch sich selbst helfen.

So setzte er wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen. Dabei stieß er gegen einen im Gras liegenden, glänzenden Gegenstand.  Ruinfinnel hob ihn auf. Es war ein kleiner Dolch, wie er feststellte. Vom Gras bedeckt hatten seine Angreifer diesen offensichtlich übersehen. Erleichtert, wenigstens nicht mehr ganz wehrlos zu sein, steckte er diesen ein.

Seine Wunde zu ignorieren versuchend, schleppte er sich nun weiter den Fluss entlang, er wusste, würde er nicht bald jemanden finden, der die Wunde versorgen könne, bevorzugterweise einen Heiler, so würde er nicht lange durchhalten, zumal sich die Wunde nicht richtig zu schließen schien.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: In Kapitel 1 nachzulesen , und auch jetzt gehört mir nix,  nur Ruinfinnel.**

**So, hab's geschafft ein wenig weiter zu schreiben. Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich. Er spürte, dass er auf einer Art Wagen lag, vielleicht auch nur ein Karren. Ruinfinnel konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie  und vor allem, wo er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Unwillkürlich fasste er sich an die Seite, wo ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr, als der Wagen über eine größere Unebenheit am Boden fuhr.

Verwundert registrierte er den dürftigen Verband darum.

Schwankend versuchte er, sich aufzurichten und unterdrückte dabei die aufkommende Übelkeit. Plötzlich waren zwei Hände da, die ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurückdrückten. Das Gesicht eines Menschen tauchte über ihm auf. Er trug eine Rüstung, die in der Sonne silbern zu glänzen schien. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sah, wie der Elb schwach eine Hand hob um erstaunt über das Emblem zu streichen, das sich auf der Rüstung strahlend hervorhob, ein  Baum.

„Ruht Euch aus Herr Elb. Wir haben die Wunde gesäubert, doch richtig helfen kann euch nur ein Heiler. Schlaft ein wenig, wir werden über euch wachen und euch sicher in die Stadt bringen."

Verwirrt hörte der Elb die Worte des Menschen. Er wusste nicht, was das für eine Wunde war,  wovon der Mensch sprach. Sein Körper war jedoch der Ansicht, die Empfehlung des Menschen zu beherzigen, und so verfiel er wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Der Mensch nahm darauf eine auf dem Wagen liegende Decke und deckte den Elben damit zu.

Fasziniert betrachtete er ihn. Zwar hatte er davon gehört, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen, doch hatte er es noch nie zuvor wirklich gesehen. Es kamen schon hin und wieder Elben in die Stadt, doch meist war deren Besuch von kurzer Dauer.

Um überzeugt zu sein, dass der Elb wirklich schlief, fuchtelte er mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Der Elb jedoch zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Nur das leichte, kaum erkennbare Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes zeigte, das der Elb am Schlafen, und nicht etwa tot war.

Behutsam nah er einige Strähnen des Haares des Elben zwischen seine Finger, ließ sie hindurch gleiten. Sie waren glatt und weich und ihre rote Farbe glänzte in den Sonnenstrahlen wie flüssiges Feuer.

Verzückt betrachtete er die spitzen Ohren, nachdem er das Haar zurückgestrichen hatte, so in seine Betrachtung vertieft bemerkte er nicht den Hauptmann, der neben ihn getreten war.

„Sie sind faszinierend, nicht wahr?", sprach dieser ihn an.

Etwas erschreckt wandte sich der Mensch um.

„Ja, Hauptmann Farion.", entgegnete der Angesprochene, während  er wieder Haltung annahm.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Es scheint noch was von dem Gift in seinem Körper zu sein, doch wenn wir die weiße Stadt schnell erreichen, wird er es  überleben und sicher bald auf den Beinen sein.", kam die Antwort.

Farion  nickte ihm kurz zu, und beschleunigte seine Schritte um weiter an den Anfang des Zuges zu gelangen.

Der Zustand des Elben beunruhigte ihn. Er war in seinem Leben schon oft im Kampf gewesen, kannte die Verletzungen, die dabei resultieren konnte. Zwar war er kein Heiler, doch konnte er ohne Zweifel sagen, dass die Klinge, die den Elben verletzte vergiftet gewesen war, alle Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin. Es wäre jedoch untypisch für Orks gewesen, den Elben laufen zu lassen.

Lange hatte Farion seine Leute die Gegend absuchen lassen, doch konnten sie nichts ausfindig machen, weder einen Ork, noch Kampfspuren, die auf einen Kampf hingedeutet hätten.

Schließlich hatte er entschieden, dass drei seiner Leute den Fluss herab ritten und den Spuren Ruinfinnels folgten. Er selber machte sich mit dem Rest der Gruppe auf, den Weg nach Minas Tirith fortzusetzen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, kaum ein zwei Tage, bis die Stadt in Sicht war.

Der Zustand des Elben hatte sich noch immer nicht verbessert, doch glücklicherweise auch nicht verschlechtert.

Zuversichtlich, dass der Verletzte durchkommen würde wandte sich Hauptmann Farion um, als er die Reiter, die er auf die Suche geschickt hatte, zurückkehren sah.

„Wir haben sie gefunden.", sagte einer der Reiter, doch auf Farion's fragendem Blick hin schüttelte er nur den Kopf.


End file.
